


The Discovery

by Ladybughanlen



Series: The Organization [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybughanlen/pseuds/Ladybughanlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The boys discover something surprising about their new home and embrace new responsibilities.  Third Party POV.  Sixth in the Organization Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in the Organization Universe.

Peter pulls up to the Cottage gate and smiles at the camera.  He gets a green light from Kev’s facial recognition software and the gate opens up.  He drives up to the front of the garage and gets out.

He hops up onto the front stoop and opens the door.  He steps into the secure entrance and waits in the middle of the Devil’s Trap.  When he hears the lock snick shut behind him he pushes the intercom button.

The video screen to the right of the door comes to life.  Dean smiles and Peter smiles back.

The inner door lock snaps open and Peter pushes through.  He trots up the steps and down the hallway into the kitchen.  Something smells good.  

“Hey Boss.”  Dean grins and goes back to turning French Toast on the griddle.  

Peter grins.  It’s fun to see Dean so domestic.  He should have guessed that the older Winchester would be a wizard in the kitchen.  

It’s tempting to comment on the pink frilly apron that he knows Sam bought as a gag gift, but he refrains.  He’s learned not to tease the Dean about anything he does in the kitchen if he actually wants to eat. 

“Good morning.”  Peter pours himself some coffee and takes a seat at the counter. 

“No Jody?”  Dean asks.

“I just dropped her off.  She wanted to be in early for the big day.”

“Right…ribbon cutting at the Library.”  

“Yes.”  Peter smiles.  “She’s been a little anxious about it.”  

Dean snorts.

“Okay she’s been a little nuts about it.”  Peter admits.  “I warn you she wants pictures.”

Dean groans.  

“Of both of you…where’s Sam?”  

“The ‘Princess’ is running late.”  Dean gestures down the hallway with the spatula.  “He couldn’t figure out what to wear this morning.”

“Oh?”  Peter takes a sip of coffee.

Dean inspects the French Toast and shoots a glare at Peter.  “It’s your fault.”

“How so?”

“You took him shopping.”  Dean grouses.  “Who needs a dozen new suits?”

“The new CEO of a multimillion dollar company.”  Peter replies dryly.

Dean raises an eyebrow and huffs.

“You know the drill.”  Peter shrugs. “He has to look the part or some of the people he needs to negotiate with won’t take him seriously.”  

“The minute he opens his mouth they’ll take him seriously.”  Dean says with obvious pride.

“Agreed.”  Peter smiles.  “The suits just get him the audience.”

The older Winchester nods serves Peter two perfect pieces of French Toast with a side of fresh fruit.  

“Thanks.”  Peter smiles.  “This looks delicious.”  

Dean waves him off. 

“Hey Boss.”  Sam calls from the hall.

Peter leans back to look at Sam.  “Good morning.”  He wags his eyebrows.  “You look good.”

Sam shakes his head and adjusts his cuff links.  

Dean has been experimenting with metal works in the garage and Peter’d kept him company while he painstakingly crafted the cuff links for his brother.  They are miniature Devil’s Traps made out of Silver with ‘SW’ woven into the intricate design.  Peter is so jealous. 

He turns back to the counter and forks up a bite of fruit. 

Sam moves into the room.  

“It’s about time.”  Dean grumps without looking up from the griddle.  “You’re going to make us...”

The older Winchester raises his eyes to grin at his brother and stops mid-sentence.

“Damn.”  Dean blows out a breath.  

Sam blushes.  “Do I look okay?”

“Sam...”  Dean swallows hard.  

“What?”  Sam frowns.  “Is there something wrong with the suit?”

Dean doesn’t reply.

Peter casts a glance at Dean and suppresses a chuckle.  He clearly likes the suit.  More specifically, he likes his brother in the suit.  

Sam looks at Peter and back to his brother before he catches a clue.

“Dean...”  Sam raises his hands.  “Dean...this is an expensive suit.”

Dean eyes darken and he takes a slow step toward his brother.  Sam shakes his head and steps back.  His brother advances on him.  

“Dean...”  Sam says carefully.  “We don’t want to be late.”  

Sam flicks a glance at Peter. 

Peter shrugs and looks at his watch.  “You’ve got time.”  

“Hear that Sammy...”  Dean grins.  “The Boss says we’ve got time.”   

Dean slowly reaches up to run his fingers over Sam’s tie.  He wraps it around his hand and uses it to pull his brother closer.  Sam flushes and leans down.  

Peter huffs.  

Sam jumps and looks totally guilty.  Dean not so much.

“This is a great breakfast...”  He waves a hand at his plate.  “I’d like to keep it down.”

Dean snorts and drags a no longer reluctant Sam down the hall by his tie.   

“You’ve got 15 minutes!”  Peter calls after them.

He hears laughter and then, thankfully, nothing else.  He gets up and cooks the rest of the French Toast.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Is that bothering you?”  Peter asks.  

They’re sitting in the cafeteria drinking coffee and the younger Winchester has been scowling for the last few minutes.  

“What?”  Sam looks surprised. 

“That.”  Peter nods his head towards Dean.

The older Winchester is shamelessly flirting with one of the temporary IT Technicians.  He’s leaning casually against the counter, his cane held lightly in once hand.  The IT Technician is pink cheeked and smiling. 

“Do you mean Dean?”  Sam frowns.  

“Yes.”  Peter grimaces.  “The flirting thing.”

“Nope.”  

Peter frowns.  Sam has become more and more open with him lately and he’s enjoying their closer relationship.  He doesn’t want Sam to go back to the distant young man he first met.    

“Then what’s up with the scowling?” 

“It’s the fountain.”  Sam pinches the bridge of his nose.  “It’s still bugging me.”

“Are you sure that’s it?”  

“Yes I’m sure.”  Sam says dryly. 

Peter is skeptical. 

“Are you still trying to analyze me...us?”    

Peter shrugs.  He can’t help himself.

Sam gives Peter a long look and sighs.  

“Flirting is like breathing for Dean.”  Sam shrugs and watches his brother.  

“When I was a kid I used to benefit directly from his ability to work a room.”  Sam grins.  “Extra discounts…free pie…for his kid brother.”  He shakes his head.  “When we got older I was insanely jealous…mostly because it was so stupidly easy for him and I wanted to be that…suave.”  

Sam looks at him and shrugs.  “Who wouldn’t?”

Peter nods.  He can’t argue with that.  He looks at Dean and sees the handsome, charmer most people can’t see past.  No question about it, Dean knows how to put on a show.  

Peter sighs.  He’s glad he gets to see the real Dean.  There is so much more to know and love.

“I used to think that he was trying to fill some void or just cope with our fucked up lives.”  Sam shakes his head.  “He certainly flirted and slept his way across the country more than once.”

Sam’s face shows no rancor, just acceptance.  Peter knows that the level of connection between the brothers is something no one else can really understand.  He continues to try though.      

“I used to give him all kinds of shit about it.”  Sam grins.  

Peter snorts.  He can just hear Sam’s voice in his head.  He can only imagine Dean’s snarky response.    

“But…”  Sam goes on.  “When I realized what his life had become...especially after I left...”  He sighs.  “I couldn’t blame him for taking...comfort…anywhere he could find it.”

“I get that.”  Peter acknowledges.  

“This…”  Sam nods toward his brother.  “This is nothing.”  

Dean says something to the IT technician and she giggles. 

“You should have seen those last few months…before...”   

Sam doesn’t have to say it.  Peter closes his eyes against the image of Dean torn to shreds by Hellhounds.  He swallows hard.  

“Look at him.”  Sam tells him.  “No blood...no pain...no dark circles under his eyes.”  He sighs.  “He’s healthy...content...happy.” 

Sam looks at Peter and smiles.

“You...this place...this life...he feels safe here.”

Peter blinks.  That’s all he could ever want for his Boys.    

“Thank you for everything.”  Sam says softly.

Peter opens his mouth to speak and Sam raises a hand. 

“Seriously...this is what my brother has always deserved.”  Sam looks at Peter with shining eyes.  “A family...who loves him...”  He blinks and looks over at Dean.  “Friends who trust him...a job where...”  He snorts.  “His particular set of skills in respected and valued.”

Peter chuckles.  

They watch Dean and the IT technician for another quiet minute.

“What about you Sam?”  Peter has to ask.  “Are you content?  Happy?”

Sam gives him one of those looks.

Peter sighs.  

Sam leans back.  “There was so much I thought I wanted once.”  He looks over at Dean.  “So much I...”  He grimaces.  “Needed...to do...to be...”  He shakes is head.  “I took off...and I thought I was doing so well on my own.” 

Peter knows this story.  He hadn’t meant for Sam to relive it.  Simple questions never had simple answers with his Boys.  He should know that by now.  

“It turns out that almost all of it...even meeting Jess...was just part of the ‘big plan’.”  Sam crosses his arms over his chest.  

“That may be true.”  Peter acknowledges.  “But what you felt was real Sam.  There was nothing wrong with looking for your own life...identity.”  He reassures.  “You couldn’t have known what would happen.”

Sam stares at him for a long time. 

Peter waits him out.

“A few years ago…after Cas fixed me up…”  Sam says matter-of-fact.  “We were in Tennessee and Dean had a nightmare.” 

The younger Winchester rubs a hand through his hair.

“He was thrashing and screaming and...”  Sam swallows hard.  “Begging.”

Peter winces.  He shouldn’t have asked.  Like Sam had told him not long ago.  Some things are better left alone. 

“I used to sit and watch him...struggle to escape from whatever was in his head…whatever was hurting him.”  Sam scowls.  “It wasn’t safe to touch him though...not then.”

Peter nods.  It really isn’t safe for anyone but Sam to touch Dean now.  

“Sometimes I could talk him out of it…but not always.”  Sam goes on.  “Sometimes when he’s…trapped like that…”  He shakes his head.  “He doesn’t believe it’s actually me.”

Peter shakes his head.  

“That night though…”  Sam shrugs.  “When he was calling for me...I...”  He stares at his brother.  “I just climbed into bed with him.”

Peter eyes go wide.  He never expected to hear this part of the story.  Not really.

“I put my hand on his chest...and he just...”  Sam smiles ruefully.  “Stopped.”  

Peter has seen this in action.  It is amazing really.  Sam’s touch just yanks Dean back from wherever he goes.

“Dean opened his eyes and...”  Sam clear his throat.  “Reached for me.”  

Peter blinks.  

“I wrapped my arms around him and...”  Sam sighs contentedly.  “We haven’t slept apart since.” 

Peter blushes.  

Sam chuckles at his reaction.  “We sleep…eat…live…even…Hunt better.”  

“Simple as that?”  Peter teases. 

“No.”  Sam chuckles.  “Nothing is ever that simple with Dean.”

Peter sighs.  That is certainly true.

“I’ve told you before…he’s everything I’ll ever need.”  Sam smiles indulgently.  “And...if he ever stops flirting with pretty girls...I’ll worry.”

Peter grins.      

“For the record there was no curse, no spell, no drunken fooling around.”  Sam grins.  “For us the sex...”  He blushes.  “It happened...just the way it should have...you know?”  

Peter blinks.  

Sam looks at him and sighs. “Trust me I know how fucked up that sounds.” 

“It is what it is Sam.”  Peter says softly.  “Like I’ve said…it obviously works for you both…so…so what?”

Sam gives Peter a look and finally nods.  

Peter looks at Dean.  “It’s good to know I won’t have to go all ‘protective parent’ and kick his ass.”

“Don’t worry.”  Sam laughs lightly.  “My brother knows who gets the last dance.”  

Sam looks over at his brother again.  Dean looks up from the IT Technician and catches Sam’s eye.  The look that passes between them is warm and knowing.  It makes Peter blush all over again. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You think we need to bring them all in?”  Dean asks in surprise.

“I think that would be the best way to go.”  Peter replies.  “If you’re going to take over…you need to assess all of our Agents and make a judgment on their abilities.”

“Are you sure Kev is okay with this?”  Dean frowns.  “I kind of feel like I’m stealing his job.”

“You’re not and he’s good with it.”  Peter reassures.  “He wants to spend more time on his security projects and work the Command Section with Paul.  Plus…”  He adds.  “I think he and Jen are going to buy a house.”

“Wow.  Settling down huh?”

Peter nods.  

“Okay so what are you thinking?”  Dean asks.

“Well…before you and your brother…”  He shakes his head.  

There is a firm divide between the Organization before they met the Winchester and the Organization after.  Its like a DMZ in his head.  

Sometimes he feels a little nostalgic for the days before Sam and Dean.  When he was blissfully ignorant.  

“I hired Agents with different skill sets back then.”  Peter explains.   

“Some of them have been great in the field.”  Dean says.  “Jen…Kev…Carl and Mike…that guy Davis handled that Striga…no problem…and Shelly…man she took down those Ghouls like nothing.”

“True.”  Peter agrees.  “But not all of our Agents have been tested.  I just want to make it clear to everyone that things have changed and I want them all to understand the...new plan…for the Organization.”

“And the new risks?”

Peter nods.   

“Okay so…”  Dean rubs the back of his neck.  “A seminar?” 

“Yes.”  Peter nods.  “We’ll bring in as many Agents as we can…those who aren’t actively participating in a Hunt and give them some…training…and evaluation.” 

“Weed out the ones who are going to get themselves killed?”  Dean crosses his arms.  “Right?”  

“Right.”  He’s pleased Dean is on board.  “Better to let them go now or re-assign them then to risks lives unnecessarily.”

“Well I vote for that.”  Dean snorts.  

“We’ll host a seminar until everyone has been through here…maybe we’ll hold and annual one after that…for refresher courses…or whatever.”

“I knew this was a trap.”  Dean groans.  “Okay.”  He throws up his hands.  “When do we hold the first one?”

Peter chuckles.  “I was thinking about next month.  That’ll give us time to get the dorms ready.”

“Okay.”  Dean sighs.  “Sounds good…how about we…”

“Dean!”  Sam calls from the hallway.  “Boss!”

“In here Sam!”  Peter looks at Dean who shrugs and turns toward the door.

Sam bursts into the Peter’s office and shoves a sheaf of papers at them.  “Check this out!” 

Peter takes the papers and starts scanning them.

“What is it?”  Dean asks his brother as he leans forward to look.

“There’s a basement.”  Sam grins.  

“No shit?!”  Dean crowds around the papers Peter is already looking at.

“Ya!”  Sam is clearly excited at the discovery. 

“How?”  Peter asks.  He can’t seem to make sense of the photocopies of faded documents.

“I was looking at the renovations the College made in the 40’s and again in the 60’s.”  Sam leans on the edge of the desk and explains.  “I wanted to see what was connected to the fountain.”

Peter nods. 

“I was looking at the plumbing and electrical upgrades and I found a reference to a work order that closed off a…quote…‘unusable basement’ right before the College opened up after the war.”

Dean looks up from the papers he is studying.  “Did you find it?”  

“I think I know exactly where it is.”  Sam beams at them. 

Dean looks his brother with a mixture of delight and long suffering patience.  

Peter grins. 

The younger Winchester shuffles through the papers and selects two pieces.  He spreads them out on the counter and points at the first document.  

“This is a list of work orders.”  Sam tells them.  

Dean and Peter lean in for a closer look.

“It looks like they covered something up.  See…”  Sam points.  “Plaster…slats…paint…even baseboard…and the reference to an ‘unusable basement’ again.”

“Okay.”  Dean says.  “What else?”

“See these electrical lines?”  Sam shows them the second page and runs his finger along the lines to what the drawing indicates is a solid wall.  “It looks like they’re coming from an area that doesn’t exist in the renovation plans.”  He taps the drawing.  “I think this is the doorway to the ‘unusable basement’.”  

“So the Electrician who reworked the wiring didn’t bother to find out where these wires were coming from?”  Dean frowns.  “But he left them on the plans?”  

Sam shrugs.  

“When do you plan to investigate it?”  Peter asks.  

“Well…”  Sam shoots Dean a look.  “If it’s been boarded up this long and no one seems to have made any complaints about odd noises coming from down there…it’s probably empty.”

“It might be.”  Dean shrugs.  “I think we should check it out anyway.”

“Ya?”  Sam beams.

“Ya.”  Dean grins.  “We don’t want to risk leaving something…unknown down there…not with HQ in the building now.”

“I don’t like not knowing.”  Peter sighs.  “Let’s have a look”  

“If we go in early tomorrow…”  Sam suggests.  “We can clear it before anyone else shows up for work.”  

“Okay.”  Peter agrees.  He smiles at his Boys.  “Maybe it’s nothing.  Maybe it’s just a drafty old basement that they didn’t want anyone to have access to for…”  He shrugs.  “Liability reasons?”

“You think?”  Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Sure.”  Peter says.  “Why not?”  

“Because it’s us.”  Sam says.  

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Jody are in his office with video and sound of Kev and the Boys as they move through the hallway just below their feet.    

“I can’t decide if I hate this ‘watching from the sidelines’ thing or not.”  Jody notes.  

“Ya?”  Peter frowns.  

“Ya.”  She nods.  “But…then I remember that they have good back-up for a change and I’d just be another variable in the mess if something happened so…”  She sighs.  “I guess I’m cool with it.”

Peter chuckles.  “They certainly don’t need me down there.” 

“Hmm...”  Jody crosses her arms and leans back to study him.  “You say that…but I think if push came to shove you’d get it done.”

“Ya?”  Peter raises a skeptical brow.

“I know it.”  Jody grins.  “I’m not just saying that because you’re my man either.”

“Well...”  Peter blushes.  “I’m still terrible with adrenaline and in a panic I might hit the side of a barn with my pistol, but I might not.”

Jody laughs.  

“This...”  He nods toward the computers.  “As I’ve said many times...”

“Is more your speed.”  Jody shakes her head indulgently. 

“I like being your man though.”  Peter tells her.  

Jody smiles, leans over and kisses him.  He’s never going to get tired of that.  He sighs and tucks her under his arm.

They turn back to the three computer screens that show views from Sam, Dean, and Kev.  The crew is standing at the end of the hall.  There is nothing but plaster and a dead end.  

“Well…”  Kev looks around and says.  “It sure looks like a hallway that should end in a door.”

“Ya.”  Sam replies.  “I wonder if anyone ever noticed.”

“Probably not.”  Dean shrugs.  

He reaches out and taps on the wall.  It sounds solid enough.  He bends down, removes a stud-finder from his backpack, turns it on and places it against the wall.  It beeps low and continuous as he moves it around.  

“Either this things busted…”  Dean comments.  “Or there’s nothing but solid wood behind that plaster.”

“So…door?”  Peter asks.

“Probably.”  Dean nods.

Dean puts the stud-finder away and pulls out a folded knife.  He flips it open and pushes it gently into the wall.  The blade goes in about half an inch and stops.

“Feels like something solid behind here.”  Dean says.  

He quickly carves out an area large enough for Sam to place the tip of a crowbar inside.  Sam works the crowbar under the plaster and pops off a large chunk.  They peer into the resulting gap.

“What do you see?”  Peter asks.  

“A door.”  Sam says dryly.

Jody snorts.

They uncover the entire entry in a few minutes. 

“Looks like an original.”  Dean says and gives the door a quick inspection.  

The door is just as sturdy looking as the giant wooden main entrance doors.  It even has a matching Iron handle.  There is no doubt they’ve just found an entrance to an original part of the building.  

“I wonder what the Priests have in store for us.”  Kev asks.

“It could be a ‘secret dungeon’.”  Dean notes.  “You never know…”  He wags his eyebrows.  “They could’ve been down there getting their freak on.”

Sam snorts and rolls his eyes.  

“Maybe it is a dungeon.”  Kev suggests.  “A real one.”

“I hope not.”  Dean frowns and pulls out his weapon.  

Kev and Sam follow suit.

Jody sighs and starts bouncing her leg.  

Peter knows the feeling.  He is both excited at the discovery and worried about what lies below.  There had to have been a reason to close off this part of the building.  He’s just hoping that reason is long dead or gone.

Sam grips the door handle and gives it a shove inward.  The old hinges groan a little, but the door swings open without much effort.  There is nothing but darkness beyond.

They are standing on a small landing that is attached to a spiral staircase.  The staircase winds down into the darkness below.  It looks solid enough.

“Iron stairs and rails.”  Sam notes.  “They sure kept with the theme.”

“Yep.”  Dean agrees.

Sam flashes his light down the stairs and there isn’t much to see.  

“Here we go.”  Dean says and leads the way.

Peter can feel Jody tense beside him and he pulls her closer.  She sighs.  They can’t seem to take their eyes off the screens. 

Kev and the Boys proceed carefully down the stairs and end up directly under the landing.  The small stone walled room is empty.  There is an archway that leads into another long hallway.  

“It’s warm and dry down here.”  Sam tells them quietly.  

Peter nods.  He knows now that this is a good thing.

They proceed down the hallway.  There are antique lantern hooks set high on the walls and Peter can see dusty old lanterns on a few of them as they pass.  The hall curves sharply and their flashlights reveal another hallway.  

“Do you see that?”  Sam whispers and shines his light.  

There is a heavy metal door at the end of another long hall.

“Yes.”  Peter breathes out.  

“Looks like a cell door.”  Dean notes.

“Iron door.”  Sam says softly.  “There’s a small access panel at the top.”

Half way down the hallway there is a small wooden desk with a short three-legged wooden stool tucked underneath.  There is another lantern hook and lantern.  The rest of the space is empty.    

Kev steps forward and inspects the desk.  “What do you think?”

Dean takes a look and shrugs.  “Looks harmless enough.”  

Kev goes to lift it and Dean stops him.  

“Gloves.”  

“Right.”  Kev nods and digs in his pack.  

He produces a pair of heavy leather gauntlets.  They’re covered in protective symbols and a delicate array of consecrated Irons rings linked together to form chain mail.  Dean designed them to guard against cursed objects.  This will be their trial run.  

Kev dons the gloves and carefully lifts the desk lid.  He points his flashlight inside and the light reveals a single key attached to a short chain.  He reaches in and lifts it up.  

“Do you think it opens the cell?”  He asks.

“It’s a good bet.”  Dean replies.

Sam looks around the hallway and frowns.  “Where are we?”  He asks.  “It feels like we should be under the Courtyard.”

Jody snap open a copy of the original Seminary plans and takes a look.  

“I think you’re right Sam.”  She confirms.  “I’m guessing the cell is between this building and the fountain.”

“If there’s something in there it might explain the strange vibe Cas picked up on.”  Peter says.

“Are we going in?”  Kev asks softly.  

The Boys nod.  

There’s a quick and efficient weapons check before they head towards the door.  When they get close enough, Kev and Sam pull out a couple of trusty portable lamps.  Dean covers their backs while they set them up.  

Under the bright lights Peter and Jodi can see the door clearly.  It has a large wheel and locking mechanism in the center.  He assumes it activates the heavy bolts that are currently locked into position around the door.  The whole set up reminds him of ship’s water tight hatch.

“Well…”  Dean sighs.  “Here goes.” 

Kev lifts a hand gloved hand and throws the small latch that secures the access panel.  He sucks in a deep breath and pulls it open.  

The space behind the access panel is completely dark.  Peter and Jody lean forward for a better look at the video display.  There is very little to see.

Sam steps up and peeks inside.  

“What do you see Sammy?”  Dean asks from behind his brother’s shoulder.  

“I don’t see anyth…”    

A pale face suddenly appears.  Sam jerks back.  

Peter and Jody do the same.  

“Hello there!”  The figure says with a jaunty wave.  The male voice sounds genuinely pleased. 

“What the Hell?”  Dean growls.  

The younger Winchester sighs.  “Christo!”  

 


	5. Chapter 5

The figure’s eyes go black and the Demon hisses in pain.

“Must you do that?”  The figure is obviously annoyed.  “Sheesh.”

Kev snorts and Jody muffles a chuckle.  

The Demon looks like a frumpy College student from the turn of the century.  He appears harmless and decidedly human.  Peter watches the screen intently.    

“Well…well…well …a Demon in the basement.”  Dean shakes his head.  “Like that’s never happened before.”

Jody hoots.  

Peter rolls his eyes.  

Sam shakes his head and shoves his brother aside.  

“Who are you and what are you doing down here?”  The younger Winchester demands to know.

“Is it not obvious?”  The Demon sniffs.  “We are prisoners.”

“We?”  Dean frowns.  “You got a name?”    

“Oh…of course.”  The Demons blushes.  “I am Artemis.”  He clicks his heels together and bows.  

The Demon straightens and smiles politely.  

“This is Mr. Mitchell Wallace…”  The Demon lays a hand over his heart.  “He goes by ‘Wally’.” 

The Demon’s black eyes change to a soft vacant brown.  

Jody gasps.  

Peter shivers at the dead look in the man’s eyes. 

There is a long moment of uncomfortable silence.  

“Well…”  The Demon blinks and his black eyes return.  “I do apologize on Wally’s behalf.  I am afraid he has been out of touch for…”  He sighs heavily.  “Quite some time.”  

“I’ll bet.”  Dean grumbles.  “How long have you been here?” 

“What year is it?”  The Demon asks.

Dean answers and the Demon’s eyebrows rise in surprise.  

“Truly?”  The Demon shakes his head.  “Over a century?”  He muses.  “It did not feel that long.” 

“I doubt Wally would agree.”  Sam scowls.  

“Wally is my friend.”  The Demon looks affronted.  “We were perfectly contented in our… mutually beneficial partnership…until…well…”  The Demon sighs and lets his shoulders droop.

“Well what?”  Dean growls.  “You rode him for a century and drove him nuts?”

“No!”  The Demon looks both shocked and hurt.  

Peter is taken aback.  Demons are supposed to be bad guys, Meg’s recent redemption notwithstanding, yet this one seems genuinely upset about his human host’s current condition.  

Peter has no idea what to make of it.  He looks at Jodi who shakes her head in confusion.

Dean scowls and Sam frowns. 

“We were minding our own business when we…”  The Demon sucks in a breath.  “Were…intercepted…by those…zealots.” 

“Busted by the Priests huh?”  Dean gloats. 

“Those single minded fanatics had no right!”  The Demon declares hotly.  “We were not a…danger…to anyone and they had no regard for poor Wally.” 

Peter frowns.  

The Demon crosses his arms and huffs.  “Judgmental…self-important…uptight…virgins.” 

Dean barks a laugh and Sam glares at his brother.

“Come on Sammy...”  Dean chuckles.  “It’s probably an accurate assessment.”

“I told them when they…imprisoned us…”  Anger flashes across the Demon’s face.  “Without cause I might add…that they needed to consider Wally’s welfare.”

The Demon blows out a breath and rolls his shoulders.  

“Speaking of…”  The Demon’s eyes narrow.  “You…gentlemen…are clearly not of the order who imprisoned us.”

Dean lifts an eyebrow and everyone waits.  

“Oh how dreadful.”  The Demon grimaces.  “You are Hunters.” 

“Got it in one.”  Dean grins.  

The Demon wrinkles his nose in obvious distaste.  

“Have they faced Hunters before?”  Peter wants to know and Kev dutifully repeats the question.  

“Of course not.”  The Demon replies.  “We are not suicidal.”

Dean grins.

“What did you mean by Wally’s circumstances?”  Sam asks. 

Peter nods.  The younger Winchester is asking the right questions, as always. 

“Wally is a brilliant composer.”  The Demon boasts proudly.  “Truly brilliant…his music is…”  He sighs happily.  “Magical.”  

Peter raises an eyebrow.  

“For Wally the music is…everything.”  The Demon explains.  “It comes unbidden from the depths of his soul and it…overwhelms him.”  He shakes his head sadly.  “He is often lost to it for days on end.”   

“Is Wally…Autistic or something like that?”  Sam asks. 

The Demon frowns.  “I do not understand.”  

“Does Wally have trouble with everyday things like…crowds…and…social interaction?”  Sam prompts.  “He’s ‘brilliant’ at music composition, but forgets to eat or get dressed?”  

“Sadly yes.”  The Demon admits.  “When he is in the grips of his music.  However, when he is not his mind is very sharp…and he has a very stout heart.”

“No trouble with emotions?”  Sam asks.

“Not at all.  I swear he is too soft hearted by half.”  The Demon chuckles indulgently.  “He simply cannot focus on anything else when the music comes calling.”   

Sam nods.  

“When I first met Wally he was...institutionalized.”  The Demon shudders.  “It was a horrible...filthy place.”  

Peter can’t imagine what kind of place would make a Demon shudder.  He casts a glance at Jody.  She looks at him wide eyed and shakes her head.  Clearly they are on the same page.    

“So much despair.”  The Demon rubs his arms with his hands.  

It’s a comforting gesture that makes Peter wonder just how aware Wally is of this conversation.  

The Demon looks at Sam.  “I couldn’t leave him there.”  

“So you made a deal.”  Dean notes.

“Yes.”  The Demon acknowledges.  “It was clear to me that Wally simply needed to...rid himself of the music.”  

“He gets lost in his own world when he composes.”  Sam notes.

The Demon nods.

“So…Wally’s just directing his own…personal concert…and the rest of the world thinks he’s crazy?”  Dean asks.  

“Yes.”  The Demon nods.  “Wally simply needed someone to walk him through life while he focused on his…calling.”  He smiles shyly.  “A caretaker...a friend.”

“And keep him out of an institution.”  Sam says flatly.  

The Demon nods.

“So you jumped him out of the goodness of your non-existent heart.”  Dean snarks.

The Demons black eyes go hard and he glares at Dean for a long moment.

Dean folds his arms across his chest and glares right back. 

“Though I am…Demon…”  The Demon bites out.  “I still possess Free Will and I refuse to be a monster.”

Sam flinches and Dean throws him a look.  

Peter shakes his head.  Sam was never the monster he believed himself to be.

“You are free to think as you please…Hunter.”  The Demon raises his hands in surrender. “I would ask only that you speak to Wally before you make…judgments…against me.”

Peter pictures those brown lifeless eyes and shivers. 

“Is Wally still…”  Sam grimaces.  “Present?”  

“Of course.”  The Demon insists.  “I’m sure he would love to speak with you.”  He grins.  “He is in fact quite a jovial fellow and a boon companion when he is not composing.”  

“What should we do?”  Peter asks.  “Do we Exorcise him?”

“Can’t.”  Dean answers.  “He’s locked in.”

“Is it like the one Meg used?”  Peter asks. 

“Would you show us your arm please?”  Sam asks the Demon.

The Demon shrugs and shows Sam his wrist.  It sports a familiar symbol.  Peter frowns.

Sam sighs.  “Was that part of your agreement?”

“Without the…lock…we would both have been vulnerable.”  The Demon explains. 

“Mutually beneficial partnership.”  Dean grimaces.

“Even if we could Exorcise the Demon…”  Jody says softly.  “Wally would die…right?”

“Probably.”  Dean acknowledges.  “The Demon is the only thing keeping him alive at this point.”  

“So what now?”  Kev asks.    

“We find out what Wally has to say.”  Peter tells him.

“If he’s still sane.”  Jody whispers. 

“Right.”  Sam agrees.  

They look at the Demon for a long moment.  

“Artemis…”  Sam says finally.  “How do we help Wally?” 

The Demon heaves a grateful sigh.  

“He requires an outlet for his genius.”  He tells them.  “If you could provide…a couple dozen packets of parchment…a nice light weight cream colored paper suits him best…”  He sighs indulgently.  “At least a dozen self-inking pens…both black and red with a very fine tip if you please…and a ruler.”

“How does that help Wally?”  Kev asks before Peter can prompt him to do so.

“Wally’s many masterpieces are…waiting to be expressed.”  The Demon tells them.  “He will not…cannot…emerge from his musical prison until he has set them to paper.”  

Dean sighs and rubs his face.

Kev looks at Sam who nods.  “We can take care of that for yo…Wally.”  

“How very kind.”  The Demon looks genuinely grateful.  “Though I do love his music...it will be a relief to expel it at last and to have him returned to me.”  He wraps his arms around himself and sighs.  “I have missed him.”  

Peter shakes his head.  

“What institution did you find him in and when?”  Sam asks.  

The Demon provides the details.

Peter takes notes.

“We’ll be back.”  Sam tells the Demon.  

“Thank you.”  The Demon nods.

Dean shuts the access panel and latches it.

“Well that was unexpected.”  Jody says.

“No shit.”  Peter agrees.     

 


	6. Chapter 6

“I’ve ordered everything Artemis requested and a couple more battery operated lamps.”  Kev tells them and takes a seat.  “It’ll all be delivered in the next few hours.”

“Great.”  Peter smiles.  “Thanks Kev.”

“Now what?”  Jody asks.  

“We give him the stuff and see if Wally comes back.”  Dean shrugs.

“That’s it?”  She frowns. 

“No.”  Sam shakes his head.  “I think we have a look around the cell first.”

“I just built a new remote control camera.”  Kev grins.  “We can drop it inside the hatch and have a look around.”

“Okay.”  Dean nods.  “At least we can see what the set up is in there.  Maybe there’s room around the edge of the trap.”

“It makes sense.”  Sam adds.  “Especially if the Priests used that room for...interrogations or whatever.”

“They’d have to be able to open and close the door without him getting out or grabbing someone.”  Peter notes. 

“Right.”  Dean agrees. 

Jody shakes her head.  “I can’t believe he’s been down there for a century.” 

“It’s a wonder he isn’t totally insane.”  Kev says.  

Dean gives an involuntary shudder and leans toward his brother.  

Sam shoots Kev a glare and punches Dean in the arm.

“Hey…”  Dean starts.  “What was that for?”  

“No reason.”  Sam grins.  

Dean grins back.  

Peter snorts and Jody rolls her eyes.  Coping is coping.   

“So we give them the stuff and hope for the best?”  Peter asks.  “Then what?”

“I don’t know.”  Sam sighs.  

“At least the story checks out.”  Dean says.

Peter nods.  

It hadn’t taken very long to discover that there was a real ‘Mr. Mitchell Wallace’.  He’d been an up and coming composer who had mysteriously disappeared from an asylum around the turn of the century.  The hospital had kept thorough records and even identified a next of kin.  Sam had investigated the man’s family and found no living relatives. 

“If this guy ‘Artemis’ has been down there since the turn of the century…”  Sam points out.  “Then it’s a safe bet he doesn’t know anything about us.”  

“Well that’s a break.”  Dean grins. 

Peter shakes his head.  Sometimes the Winchester’s reputation in the supernatural world is more of a pain-in-the-ass then deterrent.  He imagines there will always be Demons out to take his Boys down a peg.  He hopes this Demon isn’t one of them.   

“Should we call in our Demon expert?”  Jody asks.  

“Hey!”  Dean huffs.  “You’re looking at him lady.”

“I know.”  Jody chuckles.  “But…there is another member of this family who is more of an expert then you.”

“Cas is gone.”  Sam shakes his head.

Dean sighs and rubs his neck.  “She means Meg Sam.”

Sam scowls and leans back in his chair.  

“Come on Sam...”  Dean coaxes.  “At least Meg can see this Artemis guy’s real face and tell us if he’s full of it or not.”

“I think we should call her.”  Jody announces.  “Meg’s been around a while right?  Maybe she knows or has heard of him.”

Sam shakes his head. 

“Do you hate the idea or the calling Meg part?”  Dean asks.

“Mostly the calling Meg thing.”  Sam sighs.  

Dean fishes his phone out of his pocket and hits speed dial.  He puts it on speaker and sets it on the table.  They listen to it ring.

“Hello Boys.”  Meg answers with her lazy drawl.

“Evil Bitch.”  Dean snorts. 

“Sweet talking me Dean-o?”  Meg chuckles.  “I’m taken.”

Dean rolls his eyes.  “We’ve got a problem.”  

“Oooh...you Boys are in trouble?”  Meg feigns surprise.  “It must be Tuesday.”

“We’re not in trouble.”  Dean grumbles.  “We just need a hand.”

“That’s tempting...”  Meg purrs.  “But...I’d hate to come between you and your...”

“Shut-up Meg!”  Dean huffs.

Sam rolls his eyes.

Peter and Jody grin at each other.  

Kev looks up from the computer in confusion.

“We need your help with a Demon.”  Sam sighs.  

“What?”  Meg chuckles.  “You two getting slow in your old age?”

Sam scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. 

Dean sighs.  “We need  you to...chat with a Demon we found in the basement.”

“I don’t do that anymore Dean.”  Meg warns.  “I’m reformed remember...just like you.”

Dean throws his hands up in the air and glares at the phone. 

“Meg...”  Sam steps in.  “We were hoping you wouldn’t mind just...meeting the guy...maybe...help us verify his story.”

“His story?” 

“He claims to have been in the basement for over a century.”  Sam tells her.

“No shit?!” 

“Come on Meg.”  Dean says.  “You can’t tell me you aren’t bored by now.”

“Fine.”  Meg sighs.  “Are you going to pick me up in the four door phallic symbol?” 

Dean flushes. 

Jody snorts.

“We thought you could fly here.”  Sam says.

“First Class.”  Meg tells them.  “Since I can’t fly ‘Angel Air’...I want First Class.”

“Diva.”  Dean grumps.

“We don’t have any assets near there.”  Kev tells them.  “There is a commercial flight first thing in the morning though.”

Everyone looks at Peter.

“It won’t be a...problem will it Meg?”  He asks.

“I’ll behave.”  Meg grumps.  

“Right.”  Sam snorts.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Winchester.”  Meg scoffs.  “I promised Clarence I’d behave and I will…I keep my word and you know it.”

“Thanks Meg.”  Dean says.

“Don’t think you won’t owe me.”  She snaps and hangs up.

“I’ll get the travel arrangements set.”  Kev picks up his laptop and heads out.

“Well...”  Jody grins.  “I suppose I better make sure the spare room is ready.”  

Peter frowns.

Sam snickers.

“She’s family.”  Jody gives them both a look.

Peter raises his hands in surrender.

Jody laughs and gives him an approving kiss before she waves at the Boys and heads out.   

“So what now?”  Peter asks.

“I’m heading home.”  Dean announces.  “I’ve got an idea I want to try out while Meg is here.” 

Sam lifts an eyebrow.

“I’ll show you when you get home.”  Dean waves him off.  “Are you spending the rest of the day learning how to become “Lord Business’?”

“I’m apprenticed to a ‘Master Jedi’.”  Sam winks at Peter.  “Show some respect.” 

Peter grins.  He’s thrilled to give Sam this opportunity.  He can’t wait to see the younger Winchester take full control over that part of the Organization.  Together his Boys are going to take what Collier started, what Peter has loved, and make it legendary.  He can’t wait to see it.         

Dean snorts.  “Just don’t turn into some corporate ‘Douche Bag’ Sammy...or I’ll have to kick your ass.”  

“If you catch me wearing red suspenders...”  Sam wags his eyebrows at his brother.  “You can spank me.”  

Dean turns beet red.   

Peter throws his head back and laughs.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you think?”  Dean asks.

Peter picks up the iron bracelets and looks them over.  Compared to Dean’s delicate work on Sam’s cuff links these are relatively crude, but Peter can easily understand their purpose.  He nods, impressed. 

“Really?”  Dean is obviously pleased.

“Of course.”  Peter smiles.  “What do you think Sam?”

“They’re cool.”  Sam grins proudly at his brother.  “I can’t wait to see them in action.”

Dean blushes.  

Peter grins.  “So…test run?”

“Ya.”  Dean grins.  “I figure Meg can play ‘Guinea Pig’.”

Sam snorts.  “She’s going to love that.”

Peter picks up the phone. 

“Hey babe.”  Jody answers on the second ring.  

“Honey can you and Meg come up to my office?”

“Rog.”  She says.  “On our way.”

A few minutes later Jody and Meg come giggling down the hall.

He raises an eyebrow.  “What’s so funny?”

“Girl stuff.”  Jody waves him off.  “What’s up?”

“Dean has something he wants to try out on Meg.”  Peter tells her.  

“Really Winchester?”  Meg wags her eyebrows.  “Right in front of your Sammy?” 

Jody snorts.

Peter blushes. 

“It’s Sam.”  The younger Winchester growls.

Meg winks and blows Sam a kiss.

Dean groans.  “Give it a rest Meg.”

“Fine.”  Meg crosses her arms and waits.  “You’ve got me here…now what?” 

Dean holds the bracelets out so she can see them.

“Oooh…kinky.”    

Dean glares.  “Just try them on.”

“What do they do?”  Meg frowns and reaches for the bracelets.  

“Suppress your…”  Dean grins.  “Mojo.”

Meg jerks her hand back and glares.  “What are you trying to pull Winchester?”

“Meg…”  Sam sighs.  “If we were trying to pull something we wouldn’t have told you what they do.”

Meg narrows her eyes.  “Why me?”

“We want to make sure they work before we try them on the Demon in the basement.”  Peter explains patiently.

“Come on Meg…”  Dean teases.  “Don’t be such a chicken.”

“I can still kick your ass Winchester.”  Meg nods her head towards the offending bracelets.  “Even decked out in pretty jewelry.”

Dean grins.  “Prove it.”

Despite her bravado Meg doesn’t make a move.  

“Let me see them.”  Jody reaches out and takes the bracelets from Dean.

She opens and closes them, works the locking pins, and inspects the designs worked into the Iron. 

Jody looks at Meg.  “They look pretty straight forward to me.” 

“What if they don’t come off?”  Meg asks.

“I’ll make sure they do.”  Jody reassures.  

Meg casts an uneasy glance at the Winchesters. 

“Meg…”  Sam takes a deep breath.  “We’ve had our…differences in the past…”

Meg snorts.  

Sam sighs.  “You’re family.”  He looks at Dean and then back to Meg.  “We don’t lie to family Meg.”

“Fine.”  Meg huffs and snatches the bracelets from Jody and slaps them on.  

“How do they feel?”  Dean asks.

Meg shrugs.

Dean rolls his eyes.  “Any burning…nausea…?”

“Homicidal rage?”  Meg snarks.  

Dean huffs and stands up.  “Give me your best shot.”

Meg raises an eyebrow and grins.  She shoots a hand out toward Dean.  Nothing happens.

She frowns, narrows her eyes, and makes the same move.  Still nothing. 

“Awesome!”  Dean drops his arms and beams around the room.  

“Shit!”  Meg scowls.    

She waves her wrists and Jody steps forward to remove the bracelets.  As soon as the second bracelet comes off Meg flicks a wrist and slams a grinning Dean against the wall.  She glares and holds him there.    

“Meg!”  Sam snaps.  “Knock it off!”

Meg laughs and lets Dean go.  

Dean’s breath comes out in a whoosh.  He drops down from the wall and he stumbles.  He sticks his cane out to steady himself and Sam darts forward to grab hold of his brother.  Dean looks positively thrilled.   

Sam wraps his arms around Dean and lifts him up against his chest.  The older Winchester huffs and flushes.  

“You’re amazing.”  Sam grins and kisses him.  

Meg groans and slaps a hand over her eyes.

Jody watches them with an indulgent smile. 

Peter blushes and clears his throat. 

The Winchesters reluctantly pull apart.  

“What’s the plan for these?”  He lifts the bracelets.

“Well…”  Dean clears his throat.  “I was thinking that we’d try them on the Demon in the basement.  You know…”  He shrugs.  “If they work…he could come out of the cell…and Wally could have a little freedom.”

“Ahhh…how sweet.”  Meg taunts. 

Dean ignores her. 

“You know…”  Sam muses.  “If the bracelets suppressed Meg’s Mojo like that…they may hide a Demon’s true face.”

“Ya?”  Meg perks up.

“Ya.”  Sam nods.  “We should try that tomorrow.”  

Sam turns to Peter.  “Meg could wear them and see if the Demon in the basement spots her as brethren.”

“I like that idea.”  Peter says.  “Then you could give us your take on this guy Meg…without him being the wiser.”

There are nods all around. 

“True face?”  Jody frowns.  “What am I missing?”

Meg sighs and actually blushes.  

Peter stifles a chuckle.

“Meg’s ‘Betty Boop’ pout is stol…”  Dean starts.

“Borrowed.”  Meg interrupts.  She glances at Jody.  “Trust me…she didn’t need it anymore.”

Jody nods.  “So the real you is...”   

“Right here.”  Meg huffs.  “This…”  She waves her hands.  “Is just damn fine packaging.”  

“Point being…”  Sam notes.  “With the sigils on your ribs and the bracelets…you could be invisible to both Angels and Demons.”

Meg contemplates this for a moment.

“Wouldn’t that make your life easier?”  Peter finally asks.  “I mean…Cas said that sometimes you two draw…unwanted attention.” 

“He said that?”  Meg’s face crumples for a split second before her usual smirk returns.    

Jody shoots Peter a glare.  “I’m sure Cas wasn’t complaining or blaming you.”  

Meg looks dubious.

“If the bracelets work tomorrow…”  Dean offers.  “I’ll make you a nice…girly…pair.” 

Meg raises a skeptical brow.  

“That would be great!”  Jody smiles.  “You could wear them whenever you wanted.  You know…take your Angel out to the movies or something…show him off a little.”

Meg snorts.  

“You wouldn’t have to worry about…unwelcome visitors.”  Sam adds.

“I’ve got you two for brother-in-laws.”  Meg grimaces.  “I always have to worry about unwelcome visitors.”  

“Well at least we aren’t trying to kill you.”  Sam says dryly.

Dean chuckles. “Not anymore.”  

 


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone hauls a box or bag as they make their way to the basement.  Peter is second from the rear.  He follows along behind Dean, Kev, Meg, and Jody.  Sam has their backs. 

He chuckles.

“What?”  Sam asks.

“I feel like we’re on some sort of bizarre field trip.”  Peter replies.

“Ya?”  Dean laughs.  “Maybe we should whistle ‘Bridge Over the River Kwai’.”

Sam groans.  “Please don’t.”

“Thanks a lot Dean.”  Kev grumbles.  “Now it’s stuck in my head.”

Dean snickers.

“Are we there yet?”  Meg giggles.  

They turn the final corner and move down the hall to gather around the door.  It’s bigger then Peter thought and is clearly designed to be impenetrable.  Thankfully they have the key.  

Meg sighs.  She is leans against the wall and looks bored.  Peter can see the bracelets on her wrists.  He can’t imagine what she’s thinking. 

“Okay.”  Kev shrugs out of his pack.  “Let’s get this thing going.”

Kev takes a seat on the floor and Sam drops down next to him.  Together they set-up the lap top, connect the remote camera, and run a quick test drive.  

Dean unloads, sets up a couple lamps, re-checks the weapons, and starts drawing a Devil’s Trap on the floor just outside the door.

Jody unpacks all the supplies they brought for Wally and looks around.  “Do you think we can give Wally that desk?”  

Dean shrugs.  “I don’t see why not.” 

“Good.”  Jody nods.  “After we’ve figured out what’s up with Artemis…we can get Wally started on busting out of his…shell.”

“Sounds good.”  Peter agrees.

“We’re set.”  Sam announces.

He takes the remote controlled camera in hand and stands up.  He nods to Dean and his brother opens the access hatch with his gauntlets.  

“Hello again!”  Artemis smiles from the darkness and gives them a little wave.  “I’m so pleased you’ve returned.”  

“Of course.”  Peter offers a friendly smile.  “We’d like to find out more about you and…Wally.”

Artemis clicks his heels and bows slightly.  “We are at your disposal.” 

“First…”  Sam lifts the camera so Artemis can see the equipment.  “We need to have a look around your cell.”  

“What is that?”  Artemis asks politely.  

“It’s a remote controlled camera.”  Peter explains.

“A camera?  That remarkably small device?”  Artemis peers down at the camera and frowns.  “How does it collect images?”

Peter is momentarily confused.  He hadn’t really thought about just how much must have changed since Artemis and Wally went into the cell.  Advances in technology alone would surely be mind-boggling.  

“This camera provides a…real time image.”  He says.

Artemis raises an eyebrow.  

“We see everything the camera sees…as it sees it.”  Peter shrugs, its the best he can do.

“Are the images then displayed for your review?” 

“Yes.”  Peter acknowledges.  “We have a comp…a viewer out here.”

“I see.”  Artemis smiles.  “Wally and I once saw a moving picture…a Kinetoscope I believe it was…at the World’s Fair in Chicago…1894.”  He sighs.  “What a marvel.”

“This is basically the same idea…”  Peter grins.  “Just an advancement of the same technological principles.”

“How wonderful.”  Artemis seems genuinely impressed. 

Peter nods at Sam who carefully lowers the equipment to the floor inside the cell. 

Artemis clasps his hands behind his back and watches with curiosity.  

“It’s down.”  Sam turns to Kev.  “You set?”  

Kev gives him a thumbs up and turns the monitor so everyone has a view.  Peter moves back a little so that Dean can move up to the door.  

Sam and Dean snap on flashlights and shine them through the access panel.  

Kev taps a button and the camera leaves its docking station.  It reminds Peter of the Lunar Rover.  He wonders what Artemis would make of the moon landings. 

“Amazing!”  Artemis gasps in surprise.

The camera travels along the outer edge of what looks like a large Devil’s Trap.  

“It looks like the trap in set in with brick or something.”  Sam notes.  “Kev make sure you look for any kind of crack or break in the outer circle.”

“Rog.”  Kev replies without looking up from the screen. 

“The trap is cemented in.”  Artemis adds and points up.  “It is the same on the ceiling.” 

Dean shines his flashlight up. 

“Jesus.”  The older Winchester breathes.  “Who were these priests?”     

“They were the ‘Order of the Sacred Trust’.”  Artemis notes with an air of sadness.  

Sam’s eyes narrow. “What do you know about them?”

“The Priests?”  Artemis swallows hard.  “They wrongfully imprisoned us…questioned us for many months, but…”  He sighs.  “We did not wish them harm.”  

Sam frowns.  “Do you know what happened to them?”  

“They were destroyed by Demons.” 

Sam nods for him to continue.  

“The young Priest who guarded our cell, he…”  Artemis takes a deep breath.  “His name was Father Thomas and he often left the access panel open so that we might converse.”  He shudders.  “They came so quickly…Father Thomas had barely a moment to remove the key from his robes and throw it in the desk.  They drug him away and…”  He closes his eyes and rubs his arms.  “I know nothing more.”

“Bullshit!”  Dean snaps. 

Artemis jumps and his eyes go wide.  

“Don’t start lying now.”  Dean growls.  

Artemis swallows hard and straightens his shoulders.  “They came to the cell door.”

“Did you recognize them?”  Sam asks.

Artemis shakes his head.  

“Did they see you?’  Dean asks.

“No.”  

“You hid from them didn’t you?”  Dean prods.

“Yes.”  Artemis blushes and glares.  “They closed the hatch and left.” 

“Why did you hide?”  Peter asks.

“I am a wanted Demon.”  Artemis acknowledges.  “I had no wish to risk our lives.”  

“Wanted by who?”  Peter is surprised.  “For what?” 

Artemis crosses his arms and juts his chin out. 

Peter looks at Dean and Sam.  The Boys exchange a look.  They flash their lights around the room again.  

“What’s that?”  Dean nods his head toward something behind the Demon.

There’s another door directly across from the one they’re standing at.  It looks much less secure.  Peter can see only a simple handle and no apparent lock.

Artemis glances over his shoulder.  “The Archives.”

“Archives?”  Jody perks up and stands on her tip-toes to see past them.

“Yes.”  Artemis confirms.  “This…”  He waves a hand around the room.  “Was not meant to be a permanent cell.” 

Sam’s eyes gleam.  “Are they intact?”

Artemis nods.

“Oooh…”  Jody rubs her hands together.  “I can’t wait.”

“Guys.”  Kev calls out.  “The outer circle looks solid enough until you get near the frame of that second door.”

Peter steps back and the Boys follow.

They study the image, but it is hard to tell what they are looking at.

“There isn’t much more I can see with this particular camera.”  Kev admits.  “I ran it around both sides twice, but we have to consider that…that there might be a break in the circle.” 

“If the trap is broken…can’t he get out?”  Jody asks.

“Yes.”  Sam replies.

“Why didn't he escape?”  She wonders. 

“He couldn’t.”  Meg pipes up.  “If he used a lock…he couldn’t smoke out…even if he wanted to.”  

They stare at her.

She rolls her eyes.  “If his meat suit can’t get past this door or the one in the back…they’re both screwed.” 

Sam goes back to the access panel and shines his light on the ceiling.  “I can’t tell if the trap on the ceiling is broken or not.”

“It is.”  Artemis confesses.  “They both are.”

“Why are you still here then?”  Dean asks.

“For the very reasons the female Hunter stated.”  Artemis shrugs.  “Wally and I are one.  I cannot leave him behind and he cannot leave me.”

“How did the trap fail?”  Peter thinks it could have been any number of things.

“A minor Earthquake.”  Artemis says matter-of-fact.  “Shortly after the Priests were taken.”

“Are you able to access the Archives?”  Sam wants to know.

“Yes.”  Artemis admits.  “It was a boon for us….for me.”  He grimaces.  “After Wally withdrew…I…had a difficult time staying…here.”

“Staying sane you mean.”  Sam notes.

Artemis gives him a grim nod.

“So…”  Peter frowns.  “Do we open the door?”

“Not yet.”  Dean whispers.  “We run our little experiment first.”

“That’s my cue.”  Meg pushes off the wall and saunters over.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Hello Bad Boy.”  Meg drawls.

“Artemis if you please.”

“Come a little closer handsome.”  She purrs.  “I won’t bite.”

Artemis sniffs and takes a step closer to the door.

Meg crosses her arms and studies the other Demon for a long moment.

“Well…well…well…”  She chuckles.  “Look at you all penned up.”

Artemis squares his shoulders and glares.

“Don’t be like that.”  Meg teases.  

“Stop teasing him Meg.”  Sam growls.

Meg sighs.  “So Bad Boy…you smoked out…headed for greener pastures and then oops…”  She chuckles.  “Busted by a bunch of Priests.”

“It was considerably harder than that.”  Artemis glares.  “Escaping Hell is a monumental effort.”

“Please…”  Meg snorts.  

Peter hides a smile.  She has him on that one.  Meg busted out not once but several times.  He has yet to get the whole story on that.

“What do you know of it…Hunter.”  Artemis snaps.  “Always so self-righteous.  You Hunters never stop to question loyalties…never consider that we are not…only…as we appear.”  He scowls.  “Indiscriminate killers the lot of you.”  

“For some Hunters that’s true.”  Sam concedes.    

“Right.”  Dean grins.  “Lucky for you…we’re pretty…open-minded.”

Meg snorts. 

Both Boys give her a glare.

“Point being.”  Peter says.  “Continued honesty and trust…will enable your freedom.”   

Artemis looks wary, but hopeful.  “I understand.”

“How did the Priests grab you?”  Sam asks.

“We were just traveling through.”  Artemis sighs.  “There was a Summer concert in the park.”  He wraps his arms around himself.  “There were many young composers on display and Wally wanted badly to showcase a beautiful little Etude he’d just finished.”

“Just a day in the park gone bad?”  Dean snarks.

Artemis ignores him.  

“Wally was brilliant of course.”  Artemis says proudly.  “After the event there were many admirers.”  He grimaces.  “One of them shook our hand and must have noticed…”  He raises his arm to show them the lock.  “A Priest followed us to our Rooming House and set a trap for us while we were enjoying our evening repast.” 

“Simple as that?”  Sam raises an eyebrow.

“A Devil’s Trap under our bed left us very few options.”  Artemis notes dryly.

Peter is liking these Priests more and more.  He’s also liking Artemis.  He turns to Meg and nods. 

“Okay.”  Meg says.  “Let’s play a little name game.”

Artemis wraps his arms around himself again and nods reluctantly.

“It’s called ‘Who’s who and who are you’.”  She sing songs.

Sam and Dean sigh.  

Peter shakes his head.  He’s beginning to see why the Boys are always so impatient with Meg.  She never lets up. 

“Azazel.”  Meg starts.

“I do not know that name.”  Artemis frowns.  “Is it important?” 

“No.”  She admits.  “He’s dead.”  

“Crowley.”  She says.

“Crossroads Demon perhaps?”  Artemis taps his chin in thought.  “Smarmy fellow…”

“Fairly accurate.”  Sam agrees.

“Much to cynical for my tastes…”  The Demon notes.  “An up and comer as I recall.”

Meg flicks a glance at Dean.  “Alastair.” 

The older Winchester doesn’t even flinch.  Peter has to admire that.  Though admiring Dean isn’t all that hard.

“That filth.”  Artemis spits out.  “I can only hope he has been disposed of in a manner befitting his depravity.”  He sniffs.  “Good riddance to bad rubbish.”

Dean snorts.  “I hear that.”

“Lilith.”  Meg says.

Sam stiffens.

Dean bumps their shoulders.  

Sam takes a deep breath and sighs.

“The scheming Bitch.”  Artemis snorts.  “The soon to be Queen…always waiting in the wings for her moment.”

“Well…”  Meg laughs.  “She got hers…Sa…my partner here…”  She tosses her head towards Sam.  “Ganked her ass a few years back.”

Artemis raises an eyebrow.  “Well played Hunter.” 

Sam grimaces and says nothing.

“And what of the intended Apocalypse?”  Artemis asks.  “I trust it did not occur.”

Sam scowls.  “What do you know about it?”

“I know that Lilith was the Final Seal.”  Artemis states.  “If you killed her Hunter…then Lucifer should have risen.  That was the plan as I understood it.”  He looks confused.  “Did he not…rise?”

“He did.”  Sam answers tightly. 

Dean moves up behind his brother and rests a hand on his shoulder.  Though Sam squares his shoulders he can’t hide how he leans into his brother’s touch.  Peter checks to see if Kev notices. 

His friend is too busy watching the Demon show on his laptop to notice the drama unfolding not two steps away.  Peter sighs.  

He has no idea how Kev or Jen for that matter would respond to Sam and Dean’s true relationship and he doesn’t want to find out.  He likes the family they’ve built just the way it is.    

“Am I correct to assume then that the Light Bringer was defeated?”  Artemis clasps his hands behind his back and waits. 

“Yep.”  Dean nods.  “Old Lucy is back in the cage.”

“Splendid.”  Artemis is obviously pleased to hear it.  “And what of Michael?”  

There is a tense moment outside the cell.  Peter watches his Boys closely.  Sam clenches his fists and takes deep breaths.  Dean squeezes his brother’s shoulder and takes a step closer.  

“What do you know about Angels?”  He asks.   

“I know Angels are…”  Artemis sighs.  “As duplicitous as any Demon.”

“How do you know that?”  Sam demands. 

“A millennia in Hell.”  Artemis says matter-of-fact.  “Angels were not unknown to us and there were rumors of collusion…certain alliances.”  He shrugs.  “There is not much I did not know about the schemes of my former brethren.” 

“That’s why you defected.”  Dean observes.  “You knew too much.”

Artemis inclines his head.  “Information is power in such in environment…especially if one is not interested in pursuing power the traditional way.”  He sighs.  “It is also a danger…though I imagine after all this time…what I know is now of little value…or threat.”   

The older Winchester stares at the Demon for a long moment. 

“Mikey’s in the cage too.”  Dean says finally.  “Right where he belongs.”

Artemis grins and claps his hands in satisfaction.  “How sweet the irony.”

“So…not a fan of Lilith or Lucifer or Michael?”  Dean notes.  “What side were you on?”

“My side.”  Artemis’s eyes flash black.  “I paid my penance.”  

Peter raises an eyebrow.  He wonders what sin or sins Artemis committed to consign himself to Hell.  He files that question away for future inquiry.

“I also did not hold with the destruction of mankind.”  Artemis sighs heavily.  “To waste such beauty…”  He shakes his head.  “I could not abide it.”

“That’s what drove you out?”  Peter asks.

Artemis shrugs.  “Among other things.”

Peter turns to Sam and Dean.  He raises and eyebrow and waits.  

“Okay.”  Dean sighs.  “We’re coming in.” 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean checks his knife and grabs the leather gauntlets out of his bag.  He hands them to Peter who puts them on.  Dean pulls a wooden cursed object box out and hands it over.

The precautions seemed a little over the top, but Peter knows it pays to be careful.  They have no idea what the Priests may have done to the key or the lock.  It’s better to be safe then sorry.

He looks at Sam and Dean and they give him a nod.  He opens the box, withdraws the key, and stuffs it into the lock.  He takes a deep breath and turns the key.

There is a soft snick as the lock disengages.  Peter lets go of the key and turns the large wheel.  The bolts slowly retract.  

The Boys position themselves on the far side of the door.  The wheel stops turning and Peter tugs the heavy door open.  Sam and Dean step in to guard the opening. 

Peter swings the door as far as he can and steps around for his first real look at the cell and it’s occupant.  

“Welcome!”  Artemis smiles and bows again.

The Boys sweep their flashlights around the room and move in.  Dean takes one side of the circle and Sam moves along the other wall.  There appears to be no immediate danger.  

Peter grabs a couple more portable lamps and passes them inside.  The Boys set them out and turn them on.

“Such clean light.”  Artemis murmurs. 

Peter steps inside and moves out of the doorway so Meg can join them.  Jody and Kev stay behind in the hallway.  They’d agreed that not everyone should be at risk if something goes wrong.

He looks round the room.  The large domed space is impressive.  The Devil’s Traps are almost elegant in their construction.  

“I’m the Boss.”  Peter reaches out a hand.

Artemis shakes his hand with a pleased grin.

“This is Sam…Dean…Meg…Jody…and Kev.”

Artemis nods.  “I am very pleased to met you all.”    

Sam nods and moves around to the suspect area.  “Looks like the trap is toast.” 

Peter nods.  He takes off the gauntlets and passes them to Dean.  He motions to Meg and quickly removes the bracelets.

Meg rolls her shoulders and cracks her neck with an exaggerated sigh.  She turns to the other Demon and grins.

Artemis gasps and takes an involuntary step back.  He stares at Meg with wide eyes.  He takes a deep breath, wraps his arms protectively around his middle, and bows his head.

“Please be swift.”  Artemis says softly.  “I beg of you…do not prolong Wally’s suffering.”

Peter frowns and raises a hand.  “We’re not going to hurt you.”

Artemis looks up in surprise.

Meg for once holds her tongue.

“But you are Demon.”  Artemis frowns. 

Meg nods.  

“How did you manage it?”  Artemis asks bewildered.  “The deception?” 

“These bracelets…”  Peter holds them up.  “Disguise the wearer.”

“We wanted to get a look at your true face.”  Sam says.  

“Know thy enemy.”  Artemis nods.

Peter does not deny it.

“I thought you a Hunter.”  Artemis glares at Meg. 

“That was kind of the point.”  She replies.

“Are you a wanted Demon as well?”  Artemis asks.  “Or have you simply left Hell for ‘greener pastures’.” 

“I’m a Hunter now.”  Meg raises her chin.  “It’s the family business.”

Sam huffs and Dean rolls his eyes.

Meg blows them a kiss. 

“We’d like you to wear these.”  Peter holds the bracelets out. 

Artemis frowns.  “What will they do to me…aside from concealment?”

“They suppress your…abilities.”  Peter tells him.  “Consider them a gesture of good will on  your part.”

Artemis sighs, bows his head again, and sticks out his wrists.

Peter snaps the bracelets on and steps back.

Artemis lifts his hands and inspects them.  “Miniature Devil’s Traps…how clever.”  He blinks and looks at Meg.  “I can no longer see your true face.”

“That’s the bummer.”  Meg snarks. 

“Meg.”  Sam sighs in frustration.

“I didn’t know until we got here okay?”  Meg crosses her arms defensively.  “I doesn’t matter anyway.  If Bad Boy here’s been locked up for a century he was here way before my time in Hell.  Plus…”  She shrugs.  “If he’s telling the truth about his name…he’s either been long forgotten or he wasn’t as important as he thinks.”

Artemis bristles, but says nothing.  

“Okay fine.”  Dean says impatiently.  “Let’s get a move on.”

The older Winchester shoves his hands into the gauntlets and grabs the handle on the door to the Archive.  He looks at Sam.  Sam nods and Dean yanks open the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The Archive room is a slightly larger copy of the cell.  There are thousands of books crammed into every available space.  In the center there is a large desk with a lantern that glows softly.

“I assume it to be a preservation spell of some sort.”  Artemis tells them.  “It was lit when I first accessed the room and I have taken pains to leave it undisturbed.” 

“A magic lantern?”  Dean grunts.  “Seriously?”

Peter stares at the lantern.  Magic is still hard for him to accept.  He shakes his head.

Sam stands on the threshold and shines the flashlight into every dark space.  

Dean does the same.  

“There are only books.”  Artemis says.  “I assure you I have explored every nook and cranny.  Read every volume.”

“Wow.”  Jody leans into the cell.  Her face alive with excitement.  “How many languages do you know?”

“Dozens of the ancient languages and all of the modern ones.  I took me some time to translate many of the volumes stored here.”  Artemis smiles.  “The penmanship of many ancient scribes is atrocious.”  

He glances between Jody and the Archive and smiles.  “Are you a student of the arcane?”  

“I dabble.”  Jody grins.  She gives Peter a meaningful glance and he shrugs.

“I was a bit of a scholar before I escaped.”  Artemis tells her.  “When the Earthquake gave me access to these volumes I…could not resist.”

“Didn’t find anything to bust you out though did you.”  Dean comments.

“Sadly no.”  Artemis admits.  “There were a myriad of options, however…as I am sure you are aware…many spells require fresh ingredients and…other options…often require Human blood.”  He shrugs.  “Clearly none of those things were readily available to me.” 

“Do you want the camera to take a quick look around in there?”  Kev calls from the outer door.

“Ya.”  Dean nods.  “Can’t hurt.”

They run the camera around the Archive and find nothing but books, shelves, the solid outer wall, and surprisingly little dust.

“Well that was a bust.”  Dean sighs.  

“I think this room is directly under the fountain.”  Sam muses.  “What do you think?”

“Maybe.”  Peter looks inside the room and back toward the hallway.  “I’d have to measure it to be sure, but it seems right.”

“It is.”  Artemis says.  “If the fountain you speak of displays the Angel Gabriel.”

“Yes it does.”  Peter replies.  “How do you know that?”

“There are plans for it in the Archive.”  Artemis nods toward a shelf near the desk.  “The plans describe the fountain and it’s purpose.”  

“And?”  Sam asks impatiently.  

“A truly impressive design.”  Artemis says.  “That green leather bound book explains the object of your interest in detail.”

Sam casts a hungry look in that direction.  

Peter smothers a chuckle.  Obviously the mystery has become something of an obsession.

Artemis rolls his eyes and brushes past Sam.  He snatches the book from the shelf and rapidly flips through the pages so Sam can see them.  He snaps the book closed, holds it out, and waits.

Sam looks at the book and back to the Damon.  He huffs a sigh and accepts the offering.  He holds it close to his chest.

“Thank you.”  The younger Winchester smiles at Artemis for the first time. 

Artemis raises an eyebrow, but returns the smile.

“Alright.”  Peter says.  “Let’s leave this…for now.”

“Really?”  Jody huffs.  

“Sorry Honey.”  He throws Jody an apologetic smile.  

She shakes her head and crosses her arms in frustration.

“Boss is right.”  Sam sighs.  “We need to speak to Wally before we make any…decisions.”

Dean nods and closes the Archive door. 

Meg tosses Artemis a jaunty wave and steps out of the cell. 

The room quickly fills with supplies for Wally.  Sam and Dean retrieve the desk and set it in the middle of the room.  Dean wipes the dust off with his sleeve and Sam rolls his eyes.

“I hope this parchment is the right stuff.”  Kev tells Artemis.  “The music store sent a case of plain and one pre-lined with music composition bars.  We brought you a ream of both.” 

Artemis stares wide-eyed at the supplies. 

“This is a box of music sleeves too.”  Kev taps a brown carton.  “The music store said Wally would want to put his finished works in one of these…to keep them safe.”

“Yes…”  Artemis clears his throat.  “Yes indeed.  How very thoughtful.”

“We also brought a couple different types of pens…the green boxes are felt tips…”  Kev shrugs.  “The music store said Wally’d prefer those, but the art store said you’d want the pens in the blue box.”

“I cannot express my gratitude.”  Artemis looks up with shining eyes.  “Such bounty…Wally will be in Heaven.”

“Well…”  Kev smiles.  “There is a whole lot more upstairs.  You’ll have to let use know when Wally needs more.”

Artemis looks confused  “How will I do that?”

Kev grins and looks at Peter.

Peter nods.

Kev picks up the last box and moves into the cell.  He sets the box on the desk.

“Okay.”  He says.  “I typed up a user guide for all of your equipment.”  He hands the Demon a note book.  “This will tell you how to change the batteries…”

Artemis looks skeptical, but nods.

“You have batteries in the lamps and the radio and the clock.”

“Radio?”  Artemis looks around.

“Here.”  Kev hands him a handheld.  

“Amazing.”  Artemis shakes his head as he inspects the device.  “How do I work it?”

Kev takes the radio back.  “You have to turn it on and watch until it goes green and stay on this Channel…see?”

Kev walks the Demon through the process and Peter is a little surprised the Command Section can get a signal from way down here.  Everything works like it should.  

“Remarkable…truly…I am flabbergasted.”  Artemis turns the radio off and sets it on the desk. 

Dean snorts.  “You’ll get used to it.”

“Will I?”  Artemis looks dubious.

“Yes.”  Sam says simply.

“Well…”  Peter calls from the doorway.  “Time for us to leave you in peace.”

“Here…”  Dean says.  “Give me those things…”  He gestures toward the bracelets.

“Thank you.”  Artemis smiles.  “They would have been most uncomfortable for Wally.  He has much scribe work ahead of him.”

“Right…well…”  Dean shrugs.  “Good luck with that.”

“Thank you.”  Artemis gives them all a grateful smile.  “I… thank you all.”

“Let us know when Wally is ready to talk.”  Peter says.

“Of course.”  The Demon nods.  “It may be quite some time…before he is back to his old self.”  

“We understand.”  Peter tells him.  “Unfortunately we won’t be able to make a decision about your…circumstances…until we’ve heard from Wally.”

Artemis clicks his heels and bows.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Peter yawns and hits connect.  He couldn’t sleep anymore this morning so he’d kissed Jody and came into the office early.  He sips coffee and waits for the image to appear.

A short minute later he has a clear view of the hallway leading to the cell door.  Its open.  He switches to a view of the cell and there they are.  Peter isn’t exactly surprised. 

The Boys have brought their own chairs and are sitting casually across from Artemis who is apparently writing music and talking at the same time.  He studies his Boys and the Demon and gets it all at once.  He should have known.     

He sighs, rubs his face, and contemplates his next move.  He wants to go down there and bust them in the act, remind the Boys that they aren’t ‘Lone Rangers’ anymore, point out the cameras and show them that he and Kev had it under control. 

On screen Sam sits back and casually stretches.  He yawns, cracks his neck, and looks right at the camera.  He stares at Peter through the lens and winks. 

“Jesus!”  Peter blinks and stares at the screen.  

He huffs, clenches his jaw, and flops back into his chair.  Sometimes its difficult to remember he isn’t the smartest person in room anymore.  Though Sam has a distinct advantage.  

Peter shakes his head, turns the speakers up, sits back, and sighs.

“…a Nerd?”  Artemis chuckles.  “What a bizarre word.” 

“Ya.”  Dean grins.  “Sammy’s heard them all too…don’t worry about it.”  He shrugs.  “Being a Nerd is back in style.  You two’ll fit right in.”

“I wonder.”  Artemis sighs.  

He continues to write music, his head bowed over the parchment, and hand working furiously.  

Peter is fascinated.  Though the Demon’s body is clearly occupied, it is just as obvious that his mind is equally engaged in two separate activities.  Its really something.   

“We can help you out with that if you want.”  Sam offers.  “We have some experience with…”  He grins.  “Adjustment training.”  

Peter shakes his head.  He wonders briefly where Cas might be and if he’s safe.  He can’t wait to see the Angel again and he knows the Boys are worried.

“I’m certain your advice will be most useful.”  Artemis says.  “This modern age sounds very…challenging.”

“Your going to love it.”  Dean grins.  “The sights…the sounds…the chicks.”

Artemis sniffs.  “Do you mean young ladies?” 

Dean blushes.  

“He means chicks.”  Sam notes.  “Young…ladies…wouldn’t put up with him.”

Dean doesn’t bother to deny it. 

“I had the same problem myself in my brief time as a free man.”  Artemis chuckles.  “I was quite the…Cad.”

“I knew it.”  Dean hoots.  “You didn’t end up in Hell for nothing.”

Artemis shakes his head. 

“So your saying it wasn’t wine, women, and song?”  Dean prods.

Artemis sighs and looks up.  “I found my way to Hell for the oldest of reasons.”

“Murder.”  Sam says softly.

“Yes.”  Artemis nods.  “Not as glamorous as the debauchery I’m certain your brother had in mind…”  He teases.  “But destination guaranteed none the less.”

Peter sits back.  He shouldn’t have expected anything different.  Artemis was a Demon and as such the off-hand confession of murder shouldn’t really be all that surprising. 

“Who?”  Dean asks plainly.

“My tormentor.”  Artemis replies easily.  

“How?”

“An opportunity presented itself.”  Artemis says matter-of-fact.  “He was soused…a daily routine for him, but in those few precious moments…he was also…unguarded…and I…dared to wrap my hands around his piggy jowls and choke him until my arms trembled with effort.”  

He sighs, clearly content with the memory.  “I stared into his eyes until the light faded.”

“Just like that huh?”  Dean prompts.

“No.”  Artemis shakes his head.  “I was not born a murderer.  That single act was many long…endless…years in the making.”

“Even in Hell?”  Dean wants to know.

“I have killed in Hell.”  Artemis confesses.  “I consider those deaths…self-preservation…and one assumes that those souls were doomed for cause.”

Dean grimaces. “Fair enough.” 

“My only regret.”  Artemis pauses to look at the Winchesters.  “Is that by taking his miserable degenerate life I doomed my own soul to the depths and in this manner that foul creature won victory over me once more.”

Peter shakes his head.  He can only imagine the kind of man a Demon would label degenerate and he wonders not for the first time why humans choose to be evil.    

“Did you look for him?”  Sam asks.  “In Hell?”

“Oh yes.”  Artemis grins.  “I did not see it with my own eyes…but I heard tell he accounted for his actions on earth for centuries on the rack.”  

Dean’s face goes carefully blank.

Sam shuffles his feet and bumps his brother’s boot.  

Dean appears to ignore him, but Peter can see the sudden tension in the older Winchesters shoulders.  Sam bumps his brother’s boot again and Dean looks at him.

Sam crosses his arms and starts tapping his fingers on his bicep.

Peter squints at the screen and reads the message.

“You did not deserve the rack.”  Sam taps to his brother.

Dean huffs.  

“In this instance.”  Artemis continues.  “I will admit that Alistair and others like him hold a small measure of my gratitude for exacting a revenge that I could not.”  

“I told you.”  Sam taps out.  

Dean crosses his arms and taps a reply.  “Stop it Sam.”

“No.”  Sam taps.  “You need to look at it that way.”

“I tortured souls Sam…”  Dean taps and scowls.  “Drop it.”

“Maybe…you gave an innocent victim their revenge…”  Sam taps and huffs.  “Think about it.”

Dean stares at his brother for a long moment.  He finally nods and tucks his hands under his arms.  The discussion is apparently closed.

Sam sighs, but looks pleased with his brother’s concession.

Peter rubs his face.  His Boys.    

They are all quiet for a moment. 

Artemis scribbles away on the seventeenth piece of parchment since Peter started counting.  Wally has made no errors or corrections.  The music flows from his pen with a practiced efficiency that boggles Peter’s mind.

“How did you meet Wally?”  Sam eventually asks. 

“I was looking for someone…compatible.”  Artemis smiles fondly.  “We both share a love of the Orchestra.  The Timbre…the Interpretation…the Tessitura…the Klangfarbenmelodie…”  

Artemis glances at the Boys and laughs.  

“I could go on and on, but…judging from you response I believe we should leave your musical education for another time.”   

“Good idea.”  Dean chuckles.

Artemis shrugs.  “During my…earthly imprisonment…it was a secret pleasure to hear even a whisper of music.”  He sits back and closes his eyes.  “When the winds were right I could often here the Opera House…”  He smiles.  “Such a great joy in an otherwise tortuous existence.”  

“Of course.”  Artemis looks at the boys.  “In Hell the..cacophony is not music at all.”

Dean takes a deep breath and sighs.

“So why the asylum?”  Sam asks.  “I assume you…travelled around a little first.”

“Yes.”  Artemis acknowledges.  “As for the asylum…”  He raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Looking for someone who couldn't fight you?”  Dean says though he looks like he doesn’t really believe that.

“No.”  Sam shakes his head.  “That’t not it Dean.”

Artemis straightens his shoulders and waits.

“You wanted someone who…needed you.”  The younger Winchester leans forward.  “Someone you could rescue from their own…personal Hell.”

Artemis blushes, ducks his head, and nods.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Well?”  Peter looks at the assembled crowd.  “What do we think?”

“I think he’s on the level.”  Dean says.

“Ya?”  Sam shoots his brother a look.  “No ‘Monsters don’t change’ speech?”

“They don’t…”  Dean growls.  “But, monsters don’t have Free Will either Sam.  Humans…Angels…and Demons do.”  He crosses his arms.  “Not all souls in Hell turn into Alistair or Lilith or…me.”

“Dean…”  Sam reaches for his brother.  “You were never a Demon.”  

The older Winchester waves him off.  

“I think this guy Artemis…”  Dean looks at his brother.  “Did his time…the best way he knew how…he got out of there and now he’s just…some dude with a classical music fetish in a mutually beneficial relationship.”

“Did you really just say that?”  Sam chuckles.

“Ya.”  Dean sticks out his chin.   

“Fine…so your gut tells you he’s being honest.”  Sam notes.

Dean glares.

“Me too.”  Sam shrugs.  

“What about you Meg?”  Peter asks. 

“I only had a minute to look at his true face.”  Meg says.  “I didn’t recognize him and he’s nobody I’ve ever heard of.”  She sighs.  “That doesn’t mean much though…time runs differently in Hell and regimes change in the blink of an eye.  This guy could still be in danger or all but forgotten.  There’s no way to know for sure.”  

Peter watches this new contemplative Meg with curiosity.  It seems she’s not all bluff, bluster, and innuendo.  Its a nice surprise.  

“Do you think he’s playing us?”  Dean asks.

“Demons lie.”  Meg shrugs.  “Its in our nature…but you’re right about Free Will Dean-o…if we want to change we can.”

“He sounded genuine to me.”  Kev pipes up.  “I know my experience with Demons is limited…but…if nothing else…he honestly cares about Wally.  That much is for sure.”

Peter nods. 

“He hasn’t asked for anything either.”  Sam comments.  “He didn’t ask to be let out…he didn’t try to hide the break in the trap…he told us about the Archive…he didn’t hurt us.”

“He could have though.”  Dean says.  “Right Meg?”

“He still has his Mojo.”  Meg replies.  “The minute you Yahoos walked into the broken trap he could have had you bleeding on the floor.”

“Okay.”  Peter sighs.  “Any other inputs?”

“I want to get my hands on that Archive.”  Jody says.  “And I want Artemis to be my Resident Translator…once we decide he’s good to go.  We should get Wally a Piano too.  Don’t composers need a Piano?”

“Okay.”  Peter nods.  “I agree about the Archive…and the translator part.” 

“What?”  Kev asks.  “No Piano?”

Peter blinks.  “You already bought one?”

“Its a full size keyboard.”  Kev grins.  “It got delayed in shipment or we would have had it today.  I bought it for later, but I figure now we could run a power cord down there for him since the trap is broken anyway.”

“Sheesh.”  Meg rolls her eyes.  “If I ever go bad again…make me your prisoner.  Please.”

Kev blushes.

“Okay Kev.”  Peter can’t argue with that.

“Let me know when it comes in.”  Dean grins.  “Sam and I’ll help you deliver it.”

Peter raises his hands.  “So…Piano deliveries and supplies aside…we leave the Demon in the basement alone until Wally’s ready to corroborate his story or not.  Agreed?”

Head nods all around.

“Okay…enough of this Love Fest.”  Meg grouses.  “It was fun and all…but if you don’t need me anymore…I’d like to go back to the cabin and sulk.”  She pouts.  “I’ve had enough family fun for the year and I need to build up some serious resentment before my stubborn Angel gets his feathery ass back home.”  

“Oooh…”  Jody grins.  “Sounds like someone may have to win you back.”  

“He better try…”  Meg grumbles.  “I’m talking serious groveling.”

Jody laugh.  “Come on Meg.”  She wraps an arm around the Demon’s shoulders.  “You and I have some more girl stuff to chat about before you go.”

Peter’s lover and the Demon who has become basically their daughter-in-law sweep out of the room without a backward glance.  He wonders if he should be worried. 

“Jesus.”  Dean gripes.  “Am I the only one who thinks that that’s…some scary shit?”

“Nope.”  Sam huffs.  “Those two together?”  He shakes his head.  “Boss if you don’t treat Jody right you’d better be on your toes.” 

“Well…”  Peter squares his shoulders.  “I always assumed it’d be you two that did me in, but…”  He sighs.  “Now I’m not so sure.”

The Winchesters laugh. 

“You should be glad they found each other.”  Kev says simply.  “Everyone needs family and friends.”

Kev's phone beeps and he checks the screen.  He grins and steps out.  Peter doesn’t have to ask to know its Jen.

“When is she getting back?”  Sam wants to know.

“Ya.”  Dean smiles.  “We haven’t seen her in ages.”

“I know.”  Peter nods.  “She’s been out on case after case, but she’s also been meeting with all of our Resident Agents…making arrangements.”

“Right.”  Dean huffs.  “The seminar.”

“It’s going to be great Dean.”  Sam says.  “You’ll have the perfect audience…I mean…they already believe.  You won’t have to convince anybody.  How great is that?”

Dean looks skeptical.  

“I know its a big change for you.”  Sam moves close enough to bump shoulders.  “But you’re a fantastic teacher…knowledgable…patient…”  He wags his eyebrows.   “Sexy.”

Dean blushes and waves him off.

Sam laughs.

“Don’t worry so much about it.”  Peter tells him.  “You’ve been on stage in one way or another you entire life.  Right?”

“I guess so.”  The older Winchester clearly isn’t buying it.  

Peter chuckles.

Dean frowns.  “What?” 

“I’m so proud of you.”  He smiles at his Boys.  “Of you both.”

The Winchesters exchange a look.

“Where’d that come from?”  Dean wants to know.

“I just realized I haven’t said it.”  Peter shrugs. 

Dean looks confused and Sam throws him a wink.

“Barely a year ago I was an aging…childless…widower in an empty house.”  Peter says matter-of-fact.  “With a life’s work that very few people would understand or appreciate.”

Dean snorts.  “You’re telling me.”

“Now…”  Peter grins.  “I have two very fine sons…who I couldn’t be more proud of…and…”  He blushes.  “I just wanted you Boys to know it.”

Dean stares at him and swallows hard.  He ducks his head and picks at his jeans. 

Peter rolls his eyes.

Sam just grins. 

“I can’t tell you how grateful I am.”  Peter presses on. “For you two…for Jody…Kev and Jen…Cas and Meg…”  He sighs.  “Outside of work…I never imagined a life so full.”

His Boys look distinctly uncomfortable.  He’s clearly crossed into dangerous territory.  

Peter chuckles.  “Too ‘Chick Flick’ all of a sudden?” 

“No problem.”  Dean grins.  “Just take it easy with that stuff man…you’ll make Sammy here cry.” 

“Shut-up Jerk.”  Sam eyes shining.

“Bitch.”  Dean grins.  

Peter throws his head back and laughs.  He can’t help it.

 


	14. Chapter 14

The garage door is open when Peter walks up.  Dean sees him and waves.  He smiles and waves back.

“So…”  He grins at the chaos that is Dean’s workshop.  The car side of the garage is pristine, but on the wood and metal working side there are parts and pieces of half finished projects littered all over the long work bench.  He shakes his head.

“What did you want to show me?”  Peter asks.

Dean grins.  “Check this out!”

“Whoa!”  He chuckles and throws up his hands.  “The last time one of you Boys said that…we found a Demon in the basement.” 

Dean laughs and shakes his head. 

He moves to the back corner and pulls out what looks like a large wooden box.  It has a sturdy leather shoulder strap and a beautiful array of carved musical notes on the face.  There’s also a name carved into the center.

“Mr. A. Wallace, Esq.?”  Peter raises an eyebrow.

“Well…”  Dean chuckles.  “I couldn’t put ‘A & W’ on it.”

“Nope.”  Peter laughs.

“Artemis Wallace.”  Dean shrugs.  “Kev put it on all their new creds.”

“I know.”  Peter grins.  “Dean…its gorgeous.”  

Dean waits impatiently.

“Okay.”  Peter blushes.  “What is it?”

“Watch this!”

Peter stands back as Dean unhooks the strap, lifts up one side, and gets to work.  In a few short minutes the large wooden box transforms under his expert hands into what Peter can clearly see is a desk.  Complete with a red leather writing surface and small stool.  

Peter runs his hands over the wood work.  He takes a cautious seat on the stool.  Its small but well built and it accepts his weight with ease.  He grins at Dean.   

“Amazing!”

Dean shakes his head and blushes.  

Peter frowns at him.  “You can’t possible think it isn’t good?” 

“Sam said it was but…”  He shrugs.  “He’s a little biased.”  

“He may be biased…”  Peter snorts.  “But your brother was telling you the truth…honestly Dean…wow!”

Dean grins obviously pleased.  

“Artemis was telling me how Wally will sometimes just blank out…”  Dean shoos Peter away from the desk.  

Peter stands back and watches with a grin as Dean quickly breaks it back down.

“Artemis said he always thought if Wally had a place to write his music right away…he’d…come back sooner.”  Dean shrugs.  “So I thought…why not?”

Dean finishes with the desk and in its place there’s a large wooden box again.

“Did you design it yourself?”  Peter asks.  He knows what Dean is capable of.  

“Partly.”  Dean admits.  “I found the plans on the internet and modified them a little.”

Peter would guess he modified them a lot, but he lets Dean have this one.  His self-esteem is growing by leaps and bounds and it is so gratifying to see it.    

“Artemis and Wally are going to love it.”  Peter says with complete confidence.  

Dean blushes again and takes a deep breath. “I used Pamela’s tools to do the notes and stuff.”

Peter blinks and looks at the box again.  He can’t remember the last time he thought about Pamela.  He’s been so wrapped up in Jody and the Boys he hasn’t considered her at all.  He frowns.

“You okay Boss?”  Dean asks softly.

Peter nods.

“I just…”  Dean huffs.  “I suck at this stuff…that’s why I leave it to you and Sam and Jody.”  

He takes a deep breath and looks at Peter.  

“I know Sam had a hard time after Jessica…I mean crazy hard.”  He leans against the work bench and crosses his arms.  “Then when he met someone new it all came back to him in a rush.”  

Dean clears his throat.  “You and Jody seem so great…I just…assumed you knew we…I…thought it was great…and everything.”  He huffs.  “Sam says I don’t say enough of that stuff…well…I don’t say it in a serious way…like I should.” 

Peter blinks and nods.  

“I’m glad you’re happy okay?”  Dean starts to rolls his eyes and catches himself.  “And…I’m sure Pamela would want you to be happy too.  I figured you should know that…you know in case you were worried about it…or something.”

Peter muffles a chuckle.  This has to be the most singularly awkward conversation he and Dean have ever had and they’ve talked about everything from sex to Hell.  He’s not sure what to make of it and he doesn’t want to hurt Dean’s feelings when he’s obviously trying so hard.    

“I know…’Chick Flicky’.  Right?”  Dean sighs.  “It’s just…you’re always prodding me and Sammy to talk about stuff…and worrying about us and telling us how you…”  He swallows.  “Feel.”  He takes another quick breath.  “So I figured we should…we…we should…”

“Tell you how we…feel…about you.”  Sam says softly from behind Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter jumps and turns. 

“And how proud we are to be…your Boys.”  The younger Winchester grins and moves to lean back against the counter.  He shoulder bumps his brother.  

Dean smiles in relief and Sam rolls his eyes.

“We’re really glad you found us…tracked us down.”  Sam says.  “That’s what my brother was trying to say.”

Dean nods his agreement.

Peter sniffs and blinks.  He thought he’d gotten all this emotional business out of his system for a while at least.  Apparently not.  

He looks at his Boys and open his arms.

“Oh God Sammy…”  Dean growls.  “Now he wants a hug.”

 


	15. Epilogue

“Dean!?”  Peter takes two steps and carefully places a hand on the older Winchester’s back.  

Dean is bent over at the waist, face red, and chest heaving.

“You okay?”  He asks.  “Should I get Sam?”

“No!”  Dean shakes his head.  “I’ve...got...this...”

“No you don’t.”  Peter can’t help but chuckle.   

Dean lifts his head up and glares.  “Not...funny...Boss...”

“Dean.”  Peter feels only slightly contrite.  “You’ve faced down...”  He’s tempted to list every horrible thing he can think of but refrains.  “So much...this can’t be that bad.”

“This...is...imp...or...tant...”  

“Just breathe.”  Peter advises.  

“I...am!” 

Dean puts his head down again and heaves in a strident breath.  The high pitched squeal is alarming enough that Peter pulls his phone from his pocket.  

“I’m calling Sam.”

“I’m already here.”  Sam calls from the hallway.    

Peter turns and smiles at the younger Winchester in relief.  

“Did you see this?”  He asks, though he already knows the answer. 

Sam nods and flashes Peter a smile before he hurries to his brother.  

Dean looks up and tries to grin through the gasping.  “I’m...okay...Sam...my...”

“No you’re not Dean.”  Sam shakes his head indulgently.  

Sam kneels down and wraps his arms around his brother’s shoulders.  “I’m sorry I’m a little late.  I wanted to be here earlier…just in case.”  

Dean drops to his knees, slumps forward into Sam’s embrace, and sighs.  

“Should I get...something?”  Peter offers even though Dean clearly has everything he needs.  

Sam shakes his head.  “He’ll be fine.”

“Just...give me...a minute.”  Dean says and buries his face in his brother’s neck.

Peter crosses his arms and waits patiently.

“Hey Dean.”  Sam says after Dean’s breathing starts to even out a little.  “Guess what the fountain was for?”

“What Sammy?”  Dean’s voice is muffled against Sam’s collar. 

“Nothing.”  Sam chuckles.  “It’s just a fountain…for Holy Water…with Enochian blessings.  That’s it.”

Dean pulls back and blinks at his brother. 

“It’ll probably work.”  Sam tells him.  “I know where the valves are and everything.”

“No shit?”  

“Want to turn it on…after this thing?”

“Ya.” 

Sam grins.  “Now we’ve just got to figure out the whole a Gabriel connection.”

Dean grins.  “I know.  Right?”

“Boss?”  Kev’s voice sounds in his ear a few minutes later.  

“Ya Kev?”

“The crowd is getting antsy.”

“Right.”  He looks down at the Boys.  “You two ready to go?”

Sam gets up and lends Dean a hand.  The older Winchester struggles a little but makes it to his feet.  He shakes out his bad leg, bends to pick up his cane, and nods at Peter.  

“You two are going to be great.”  Peter smiles.  

Dean throws him a nervous look. 

“Seriously.”  Peter tells him.

“I don’t know Boss.”  Dean says.  “How come I have to be on stage again?”

“So that everyone can see you and you can see them.”  Peter explains.  “This is their chance to…get to know you a little.  You are their new bosses.”  

“Jesus.”  Dean swallows hard.  “I don’t want to fuck it up…”  He looks at Peter.  “Embarrass you.”

“Dean…”  Peter claps him on the shoulder.  “You can’t embarrass me or the Organization.  Just be yourself…don’t pull any punches…tell them what you know…and answer their questions.”

“Right…”  Dean sniffs and straightens up.  “I can do this.”

“You’re going to be great.”  Sam reassures his brother.  He looks as calm and collected as ever.

Peter smiles at them both and takes the stage.  

The crowd gives him a polite round of applause and waits patiently for him to begin. 

“As you know there have been some recent changes in the Organization.”  He takes a deep breath.  “This seminar is the first major step in our evolution from…passive…to…active…Supernatural intervention.”  

There are murmurs of approval from the crowd.  Peter is relieved to hear them.  He’s handpicked each and every one of those present and he doesn’t want to lose any of these smart capable people.       

“This week we expect you to seriously consider your rolls.”  Peter explains.  “This is an opportunity for you to understand what is now at stake…before…you agree to put yourselves at greater risk.”

The crowd is silent.  

“Thank you…each and every one of you…for choosing to join our efforts.”  Peter says.  “Thank you for helping to build the Organization into what it is today.  I am so proud and humbled by your dedication.”  

There are nods of acknowledgement. 

“From this day on…every member of our team must be a fully informed volunteer.”

There are murmurs of agreement from the crowd.  

“For those of you who spend the next few hours with us and decide that this new…mission…isn’t for you there will be a severance package and no hard feelings.” 

The crowd shifts and murmurs in response.  

Peter won’t allow them to accept the risks blindly.  In this fight people will die.  He knows this and they must know it too.    

“For those of you who choose to stay…you’ll spend the week engaging in a variety of training courses and opportunities for one-on-one instruction.  We’ll also be introducing you to a host of new weaponry.”  

There is a smattering of applause and hoots of approval.   

“Now…here to speak to you about the way forward…and to answer any specific questions you may have…are two fine gentlemen…”  He grins proudly.  “Hunters you’ve already heard a great deal about.”   

The crowd leans forward in anticipation.  

Peter turns to Sam and Dean who are waiting in the wings.  Both are standing straight, tall, and handsome in their new suits.  They’re such a far cry from the battle hardened and isolated men he’d once met in a podunk jailhouse in Mississippi. 

Peter throws his Boys a wink and they grin.    

“May I introduce to you…the Winchesters…Sam…and Dean.”

The crowd jumps to its feet and the applause is thunderous.   

 

DONE

Thank you for reading.  I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you Kripke and Co., J2, the Writers and Staff for bringing Supernatural to life. 

 


End file.
